March Madness
by lordofthepringles
Summary: Dave and Kurt have filled out their brackets for March Madness. The winner gets to make the loser do whatever they want for the night.


Kurt didn't even know why he let Finn and Dave talk him into making a bracket. He didn't even like college basketball, but all the guys were doing it from high school and the glee club and he missed them so much. He had been in New York for four years now and was about ready to graduate. He was literally a month away from graduation and all he could think about was that his bracket was busted and Dave had bet him a night of doing whatever the other wanted as payment.

They had been good friends for a while and had spent about two years Skyping and hanging out whenever Dave had to go to New York on business. Boston really wasn't so far away, so Kurt would sometimes take the train over and they'd hang out, eat really bad food, and watch terrible movies and it was a nice friendship. Kurt was glad they had kept in contact. Of course, Dave was flying into New York the next week for a weeklong business trip so they decided that would be the perfect time for payment and that's why he found himself sitting in his living room actually watching fucking sports by himself on a Sunday afternoon.

He hated that he had picked Duke to win it all, because they got beat in the elite eight by Ohio State, an Ohio State team that everyone thought would lose in the sweet sixteen. And so there he was rooting against Ohio State, a team he actually liked, because Dave had picked them in the final game, just so he could win and finally get Dave to go see an opera with him.

Dave called him after the game when Ohio State beat Marquette in the final four and they had made the final game. He was going to fly in that Monday morning, he'd watch Ohio State take on UConn in the final game, and that he expected full payment after the game was over.

Kurt told him to not count his chickens before they were hatched. Kurt didn't know what Dave had planned, but knew it had to be something to do with hockey. Dave had been trying to get Kurt to go to a Rangers game since they had started hanging out and Kurt hated sports. He had to win. He didn't want to sit for three hours in a cold arena.

It was finally game time and Dave and Kurt were watching the game while eating pizza and drinking beer. Dave looked comfortable stretched out with his legs propped on Kurt's coffee table, Ohio State was winning by a lot, and Kurt knew he was probably going to lose.

, then Dave shifted, his shirt bunched up a bit, it showed a bit of Dave's stomach and hair, and it took Kurt's breath away. He didn't know where _that_ came from and he tried the rest of the game to think about other things like the actual game, or the emails he needed to send for work, but instead he kept looking at Dave and he realized how much he fucking liked how Dave looked.

As an adult he smiled more, he had become more toned and was a lot more confident. He was sarcastic and funny, he let Kurt drag him to different restaurants, and force feed him new foods and never once complained. He even ate bean sprouts and curds.

Kurt wondered what it would be like to date David, but quickly forced himself to think about other things; because that was a path, he did not need to go down. Dave and Kurt were friends and nothing more.

The game was finally over and Ohio State won by two points. Two fucking points. Kurt was livid. He had beat Finn, but Dave had beat him and he had to pay up. He turned solemnly to look at Dave and asked him what his punishment was.

Dave just smiled and stood up,

"I hope you won't think of it as a punishment and I'm actually going to give a choice on whether or not you fulfill it."

Kurt was intrigued. He had been so sure that Dave was going to tell him they were going to the Ranger's game when he was in town and that would be the end of it.

Instead, Dave was pacing and Kurt knew whatever it was, he was trying to figure out how to ask Kurt.

"Just ask me, David."

Dave sighed and closed his eyes,

"The only thing I want from you, Kurt, is you."

Kurt was confused,  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to be with you and make love to you and to actually be together. I love our friendship and I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I want so much more from you it sometimes hurts when I think the only thing I'll ever get from you is affection or kindness."

Kurt's throat caught in his chest. He didn't know what to say or do and he just say there gaping at Dave.

He was terrified of saying yes to Dave and then it being a onetime thing, but he was more terrified of saying no and never having Dave around.

So he stood up and kissed him.

It was Dave's turn to look shocked then.

And then they were kissing for real and it was _so _good that Kurt thought he might come just from that.

And then Dave is asking Kurt if he can make love to him and Kurt is shuddering from the low, gruff words in his ears and he's nodding, because he can't form words. He lets Dave lead him to his bedroom and he's taking off his clothes like he's being possessed by some other entity, but he wants it so bad and he realizes how much he does want this. He wants to feel Dave's skin on his and what it feels like to fall apart with Dave inside him.

And so he decides he's going with it for the night, whatever Dave wants to do to him, he'll take, because he lost the bet, and because he fucking wants to. He and Dave have never talked about past relationships or experiences, but he knows Dave has had boyfriends and he's not a virgin, but he doesn't want to rush Dave into doing things he doesn't want to do.

That fear is short lived when Dave strips the last of Kurt's clothing off and he's giving Kurt the best blowjob of his life. He's lapping at Kurt's cock, like it's a treat and he's tonguing his slit and at the ridge under his flared head and he moves his hand to Dave's head and he just let's Dave do whatever it is he wants, because he knows what's he doing and it's been too fucking long for Kurt.

He feels the familiar tingling sensation in his lower back and the tightening of his balls and he's so ready to come and then Dave's pulling off and Kurt whines in frustration.

Dave just smiles at him and asks Kurt if he can go even further and Kurt practically growls yes at him as long as he hurries the fuck up.

Dave does laugh at that and grabs a condom from his coat pocket and some lube.

Kurt arches an eyebrow at that one and Dave just shrugs, "Hey, I was just being prepared in case Ohio State did win."

And then Dave is striping his clothing off and he is magnificent. He's toned and strong and oh god, his chest and stomach hair makes Kurt's stomach flip and he never realized how much he liked that look until he saw it on Dave, and then Dave is pulling Kurt's legs forward and he's spreading them and then he's bending down and his tongue is lapping at Kurt's hole.

Kurt doesn't know what to do; he has never been rimmed before. He's 23 and he's a quivering mess trying not to come as Dave uses his tongue to get him wet, and then Dave is pulling back and giving a small nip to one cheek, and Kurt is desperate to get him back there.

But Dave has other plans, he's pouring lube on his fingers and then his fingers are in Kurt and they're prodding and massaging and then they're scraping along his prostate and it's all Kurt can do to bite down on his hand so that he doesn't scream.

He's begging Dave now to fuck him. He doesn't want to wait anymore. He needs to fucking come and he needs Dave inside him.

And Dave finally fucking listens and pushes in, but it's slow and it's methodical and the feeling of being breached by someone as large as Dave is almost unbearable. But the pain quickly turns into sparks of goodness that radiate from his lower back up into the rest of his body.

He loves it, the feel of Dave inside him, the feel of his chest and stomach hair rubbing on his thighs. Dave finally bottoms out and he sits there, while Kurt adjusts to the new feeling. He has never felt more full in his life. Dave was definitely the largest man he'd ever been with and it was so different and then he tells Dave to move.

And when he does, Kurt curls his toes and grips the sheets and his head is being pushed into the headboard. It was so fucking _much_, the feelings and sensations running around his body and he loves it. He urges Dave to go harder and faster, and then Dave is moving Kurt's legs to give him better access and he's now bending over Kurt and Kurt can feel the hair on his stomach and chest and it feels so good and he knows it's going to be over in like two minutes, because it feels too good. So he squeezes down and smiles when he feels Dave shudder and then Dave picks up the pace and when he moves Kurt's left leg upon his shoulder and he presses down, Dave hits Kurt's prostate dead on.

And that makes Kurt wail. He can't stop the impending orgasm, he knows it's coming, and after two more direct hits, he's clamping down on Dave and finally coming. He knows Dave isn't far behind him and he can fill Dave shuddering as he comes.

They lay there for at least five minutes dozing and trying to catch their breath and Kurt is suddenly _very _aware of Dave's presence and he feels awkward and terrified that they just ruined their relationship.

And then Dave is kissing Kurt and telling him to stop thinking so loud and they are making out.

They fall asleep soon after and Kurt feels Dave snuggling into him and Kurt loves it. He is glad he lost the best, but he's afraid losing that bet, cost him so much more.

The next morning he wakes up and smells bacon and coffee and the previous night's festivities rush back to him and he quickly throws on a pair of pajama pants and goes out to see Dave.

Dave is standing at the stove wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and Kurt's kiss the cook apron.

And Kurt makes his presence known by getting a cup of coffee. He stands and watches Dave make breakfast and then Dave is turning around and dishing up scrambled eggs and bacon and toast.

Dave just smiles at Kurt and says, "House rule says you have to kiss the cook."

And Kurt sighs a breath of relief and goes to kiss him.

And they end up not eating breakfast until noon.

The next year as he realizes Duke is going to lose to Michigan State, Kurt doesn't mind making brackets so much anymore, since he knows his boyfriend's requests will always be something they are mutually interested in doing.


End file.
